This invention relates to building trim and a method of applying building trim, and more particularly to a PVC trim and a method of applying the trim by utilizing a PVC material which can be contoured to conform to a wall shape, can be permanently bent to cover sharp corners and which can be provided in a coil form, and cut in lengths to a desired size.
In the past, building trims have been made of various materials which have been applied by a variety of methods to the areas to be trimmed and covered. For example, wood trim is sawed into selected lengths, mitered and nailed in place. Rubber trim is often glued into place. Aluminum trim is provided in strips and can be bent insitu on a bending brake. Although vinyl trims have been used, these are always extruded into predetermined shapes and come pre-bent for various selected uses. The pre-bent and shaped vinyl trims are unwieldy to handle and are somewhat difficult to work with.
With more people doing their own repairs and decorating, trimming materials which are easily used and handled by both the skilled and unskilled workers are becoming more important. It is important that the materials be easily transportable in a car, not require complex professional tools for application and in fact, be easy to apply. In addition, the trimming materials should be durable and stable, e.g., should retain their color, shape and impact properties after prolonged indoor and outdoor exposure.
Historically, while PVC has excellent impact strength, thermoforming properties, die cutting properties, chemical resistance, color retention and impact properties, PVC has generally not been used for trim since PVC could not be bent and manipulated at a job site. PVC used for siding and to a limited extent trim has been pre-bent and shaped making it unwieldy and difficult to use. Trim made of aluminum has been used in almost all situations to finish off specific areas such as doors and windows, corner edges, moldings, etc. Aluminum sheet material utilized as trim is generally bent insitu in order to achieve the proper size and fit. A portable bending brake of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,176 is set up at the job site and elongated strips of sheet metal are bent into the desired shape.
It has been unexpectedly found that there are certain grades of PVC material which have the typical PVC properties which make it an excellent vehicle for indoor and outdoor trim, however, they can be contoured, coiled and also bent with a bending brake at a job site insitu. In particular the PVC which is the subject of this invention is a high impact exterior PVC making it suitable for both outdoor and indoor applications. The PVC used in the present invention, unlike the PVC previously used for siding and mouldings, can be bent without cracking since it is not brittle. The PVC can be bent to form a crease which will be retained and provide a sharp edge. In addition, the PVC is sufficiently flexible so that it is coilable for easy transportability and will conform to rounded surfaces without cracking or creasing. The PVC is also trimable with a razor blade or shears making it easy to mate surfaces such as at mitered corners.
Furthermore, because of the flexible nature of this material it can be formed into a coil and marketed and transported in a coil form. In use the trim is unwound from the coil and then cut into desired lengths and the curvature of the coil will straighten out. The material can be fed out and supported in very great lengths and bent or sent through cold forming processes to form seamless vinyl siding, or gutters. These permanent bends will be retained by the material.
While various materials such as aluminum can be bent insitu and have b used for building trim with varying degrees of skill required for application, still further improvements in building trim and in methods of applying the trim would be beneficial. These improvements would be particularly beneficial if the materials are easily transportable and can be applied by both skilled people and people of ordinary skills.